Promise
by KaShiRen
Summary: Sakura was walking along the streets of konoha night time when suddenly a nin tried to do something bad at her.Will someone save her from loosing herself in? oww? Just read and find out more. ONE SHOT. kakaXsaku pairing! PLS REVIEW! THNX! my 1st story!


Hi it's my first story about Hatake kakashi and haruno sakura from the anime naruto. I hope that you will enjoy reading my story. Please review or leave any coment about my story. Thanks!

It happened when sasuke was taken by orochimaru and naruto was out for a search. Sakura was all alone with out her 2 bestfriends. "I'm such a weakling! Why am I like this! I'm just a pain in the neck!" Sakura said to herself as she was walking in the Konoha streets. The moon had started to show up and the breeze was wildly making her feel uncomfortable. Maybe she sense that a danger would probably arrive.

She pauses for a moment…"nani! (What!)" She shouted out loudly as the hidden ninja points his kunai in her throat. She was at the point of death! "I know this sounds crazy but I think I'm loosing sight of you" the hidden ninja said as he was moving his face towards Sakura's face. "Who are you? What did I do?" She said with a trembling voice. Her heart was beating fast and her cheeks had blushed. The ninja wrap his arm around Sakura's hip and still the kunai was pointing to her neck. "Don't move or you'll get it?" He threatened Sakura. His face was moving closer and closer to Sakura making the both of them kiss. (Sakura cannot do anything because the kunai w/c was holding by the ninja was still pointing at her)

She cannot recognize the ninja for it was to dark to see. As they were kissing, Sakura said nothing for she was in shock of what had happen. Tears were falling…"Why?..."Why me?..." she whispered in her thoughts. "Hahaha you're so stupid, what a weakling! Your so easy to get" The ninja said as he was laughing quietly and now he was moving his lips again to kiss Sakura. At that point Sakura was merely loosing herself, she cannot do anything, she was black out, she was traumatize for a bit. Her eyes were still dropping tears. "Please, stop…Gomen nasai(im sorry)" She said w/ a soft tone voice. The ninja ignored what sakura said. And again he kissed Sakura.

No one was passing by the streets in Konoha because it was midnight; they were not heard by anybody.(O.o)

The hidden ninja w/c was kissing Sakura had suddenly fallen on the ground. He was hit by someone at the back of his neck "Sakura chan …Dai jo u? (Are you ok?)" A familiar voice was heard and all of a sudden Sakura opened her eyes, wipes her tears and saw Kakashi sensei. She did not respond, she was still traumatized. Her knees had fallen on the ground…Sakura moved his hands to her face covering her shock facial expression. And suddenly she cried out loud again, "why?...why me?. Kakashi kneeled. "Don't cry sakura" he said w/ a firm voice making her feel that she was already safe. His arms wrapped around her. "arigato" sakura whispered in his ear as he was hugging her. And in a flash she fainted.

Kakashi released her from hugging and move his both hands in her back. In a carrying position. He stands up, moves in a blaze and went to his home still both hands were carrying sakura. In his bed, he lay her down in a soft mannered way as not to hurt her or to wake her up. He covered her w/ his own blanket, the usual one he uses everyday. 'I'll guess I have to watch you till night' his thoughts uttered in worried ness. He sat down in the chair and shifts it beside sakura who was lying in his bed. He removed his vest and konoha protector (I don't know what you call those headbands their wearing)only his spandex and pants he wore. His head fall down in the bed and started to sleep.

Yellow light has been seen in the open skies and it passed through the window of kakashi's bed. Sun began to show up and morning was present. Sakura stretched and rub her eyes.

"Good morning sakura chan!"

Her crimson eye stared to kakashi sensei standing beside the bed were she was lying for the whole night, and in astonishment she hugs him tightly with out saying a word. He blush a bit, only a bit. "im glad to see that your just fine…sakura chan" Kakashi said hugging her tightly. It didn't occur to his mind that she was her student…at that time he wasn't thinking at all, for all he wanted was to make her feel that she's safe and never going to cry anymore. He doesn't want her to feel the pain. His thoughts were only focused to her. They were hugging each other for almost 2 minutes.

As kakashi's mind was occupied, his right hand progress to sakuras cheeks and move his face to hers. They faces are just 1 inches apart.

"Sen…-" Her words was cut off as a soft pair of lips was on hers. Her eyes focused on kakashi's face for it was her first time to see his face…his handsome looking face w/ a mysterious eyes closed. She saw his scar deeply engrave on his right eye. Her thoughts were just nothing.

"im sorry sakura…I didn't mean to do that" Kakashi said moving away his lips on hers. His head bowed down in shameness and move his mask up her nose covering half of its face. A cherry blossom voice spoke "no…sensei…its alright" He shook his head and turned his back to sakura. They were now 7 inches away.'I shouldn't done that, I know she was my student, it was a huge gap between the two of us' His thoughts uttered.

Sakura moved closer to her sensei and hug him again. She can feel the hotness of kakashi's back. Her arms were tightly on kakashi's abs, never letting go. 'if I could only stop the time and be like this forever' Sakura's thoughts held. Her heart was pumping faster.

Kakashi stir in to motion and placed his hand to sakura's arm and put it away, releasing sakura's hug. "I'm sorry sakura I cannot do this" His dull voice spoke as he made his decision.

"Kakashi…"She said. 'kakashi' that word clung into his mind, its her first time to say that word with out using any sensei. "please…"she continued as her arm began to remove her dress (her usuall red dress that she wore, I don't know what you call those stuff), and her tight dark green shorts that she was wearing. Sakuras pink bras and panties were only visible to kakashi's sight.

"Sakura chan…what are you doing, please put your clothes back?" Kakashi said in a stern tone.

"no"She rebelled, blushing, she move closer and closer to him. "Kakashi im a grown woman now as you can see, and I know that my feelings for you are right, I had made my choice and I want to be with you." Her hands rushed to kakashi's face and she said with a begging tone, "…kakashi, make me feel that you also have thoughts for me"

"I-…I ca---" The tables turned and kakashi was cut off by a sweet cherry blossom pair of lips. Her tongue was playing inside his, and for awhile kakashi back off to get some air. He said "sakura chan…I like you and I do have feelings for you". After that he continue kissing her, their tounge was now playing w/ hers. They parted each other and went for some air. Taking by chance kakashi said "are you sure you want this?" he lay her down in the bed. She replies "yes…kakashi"

"Please don't treat me like a young child anymore…Kakashi kun." Sakura replied as if she read his thoughts. "You may think I'm still the young kunoichi three years before but I'm not. Kakashi removed sakura's bras and panty. And on the other hand sakura was then removing kakashi's spandex and pants. So, They kissed once more and more passionately. Kakashi then took two fingers and began to pump them into her, in and out; in and out they went till she became wet to the core, he then stopped, took one of her breasts and began to knead it, with the other he sucked on it. Sakura thought it was time to turn tables so she pushed back Kakashi, took hold of his member and began to suck. Kakashi moaned, calling out her name as he ran his fingers through her hair, "Sakura…" he called out. Sakura began to suck harder and harder, then she went deep. Kakashi could take no more, gently he stopped her and laid her down, "My turn…" he said and she blushed all the more. With him on top and her on the bottom it was perfect, then he went into her. Sakura moaned and cried out softly due to the tightness and hardness of his member. In and out, Kakashi continued to go. It was so pleasurable, the feeling. 'It feels right,' he thought as he continued to pump himself in and out of her, 'it is right.' Kakashi then sped up as soon as he felt that moment, Sakura now began to moan much more loudly and then cried out as soon as she felt him cum into her. Kakashi then pulled out and laid next to her, pulling the covers over he covered both of them. Sakura got closer to Kakashi and rested her head on his chest, "Kakashi…?" "Hmm?" "I love you." Sakura then got up for a bit, kissed him on the forehead then fell to sleep.

"I promise sakura…you will never shed tears again and I will forever protect you" Kakashi sighed deeply and felt his eyelids becoming heavier. His last words was…"sakura…you're the only person making me loose sight"

Yehey!! Its finish!! Ok that was it?! I can't think of another great story for them…hmm…maybe I'm not in the mood today?! Well, anyway I hope you like it and this is my first story. Ow and please review. THNX!


End file.
